Congratulations
by aBeautifulWorld
Summary: Set 5 years after the end of the events of Pandora Hearts, Reim meets an old friend under the stars. Mostly canon. Spoilers for the fate of the Rainsworth trio in Retrace 104.


**AN: **I am very excited for the Pandora Hearts finale, retrace 104, but I was spoiled about one part of the ending, AKA the fate of the Rainsworth trio. As usual, I sorted out my feelings using fanfiction as a medium. This is very cheesy, inspired by all the talk and headcanons on tumblr lol. Boom! Happy reading x

* * *

**Congratulations.**

He often had trouble sleeping these days. After checking that Sharon was still sound asleep and comfortably warm, Reim would sometimes roam the mansion. There were nights where he simply paced dark hallways, and there were nights where he poured himself a glass of wine and gaze at the stars from the balcony, as he used to with his best friend.

The weary man made his way outside with a glass and a bottle of wine, shivering slightly in his thin night clothes and dressing robe. There wasn't a cloud in the night sky and the moon shone brilliantly. A wistful sigh resounded in the chilly air. Reim froze. That wasn't his voice.

He turned slowly to the right. Blinking away any trace of sleep, his eyes grew larger by the second. His chest tightened painfully and he let out a puffy cloud of breath.

"Break?"

The pale man turned paler by the silver light of the moon grinned. "My my, you look like you've seen a ghost!"

Ignoring the man for a moment, Reim uncorked the wine bottle and poured himself a glass. He must be more exhausted than usual to start hallucinating and hearing voices in the middle of the night.

"You idiot..." He glanced sideways just to make sure he was still there and took several deep breaths after he waved back cheerfully. The stress must be getting to him.

"Is that any way to greet an old friend? And isn't it a bit cold to be wearing just that? At least tie your dressing gown together, you look like a mess."

"Xerx, what are you doing here?"

"I was told by a little birdie that you've been having sleepless nights lately," he sniffed. "I was just checking up on my second most favourite person in this world after all."

"Second?"

Break shrugged and Reim scratched the back of his head. Break sighed and nonchalantly took his wine glass, indulging in the long forgotten flavour. He calmly passed the glass back, Reim blinked at the stained mark at the side.

"So what's bothering you?"

"It's not really a bother. The workload has just drastically increased these days with all the constructions and rebuilding, not to mention the reorganisation of Pandora's structure and objectives. Besides..." He looked up at the stars, dizzying in their amount and beauty. "The anniversary of... _that day..._is coming soon, as well as the due date. I suppose I'm just restless."

"You've done well for yourself. I'm proud of you, Reim."

He was unable to respond from the shock and confusion. Did Xerxes Break just _praise_ him?

"I can't believe you made a move on her so quickly after I died too!"

"Break..." Reim took off his glasses and fumbled for his cleaning cloth, only to realise he didn't typically keep them in his dressing gown. "I—"

"I'm glad. Congratulations, Mr. Reim."

"So you know about the—"

"—_Of course._"

Placing his glasses back on, the man looked at his best friend with renewed clarity. "If we have a son, we were planning to name them after you."

Break threw his head back and laughed, clutching at his sides. "That poor boy! Imagine him asking and finding out he was named after the man who ruined his parents' lives!"

"That's my line. Sharon's response would be kinder, something along the lines of, 'The bravest man we ever met.'"

"No, not really. She would probably be crueller than you are." His typically annoying grin was infectious and Reim couldn't help but be carried along. "But, can I make one selfish request?"

His eyes softened. "What is it?"

"If you have a daughter, do name her after Shelly, won't you?"

"You don't have to tell us that." He poured another glass of wine and offered it to the man. "Sharon's already planned everything out for every possibility. She's excited for this new stage in our lives."

"Bless that girl." He accepted the offer graciously. "You'll... take good care of her, won't you? Don't let her strain herself. Make sure she's always comfortable. And warm. And rub her feet when she complains about how sore they are."

"You don't have to ask that of me, I will."

"Good."

Reim snickered and leaned against the marble rail. "You sound like an old man."

"You forget I am an old man, a _dead_ one at that." He sighed at the suddenly sad look his friend directed him and clasped his shoulder tight. "Look at you two, all sickly sweet and happy with each other. And there'll be a little one coming soon too!"

He took one last swing of the wine. Reim swallowed the sudden lump in his throat when Break took a deep breath and swung his legs over the railings, only his hands and the tip of his boots supporting him now.

"You're going?"

"Yes."

He refused to taint this meeting with anymore sadness. Reim plastered his warmest smile. "How are the tea parties with Lady Shelly?"

"Absolutely wonderful, come join us when it's your time."

"Will do. Send her my regards."

"Aye. And don't forget to tell the little one all about their heroic, handsome and—"

"—Incredibly _annoying_ uncle-figure? I won't forget."

Break seemed to turn before pausing. Reim shifted, awed by the man's unusually expressive eyes; he almost couldn't bear to see such a combination of joy and sorrow. "Send my warmest regards to Sharon."

"Absolutely."

Reim sighed and placed the glass of wine down. He turned to his right, smiled and decided to return to bed. At least Xerxes Break's final wish had come true. Their future was brimming with hope.


End file.
